It is well known to use oils or fats, such as vegetable oils or fats, and alkyds derived therefrom, in solvent-borne coatings. Until the 1950's, alkyd resin coatings were the predominant binder in trade-sales and industrial paint sales. However, in recent times, use of solvent-borne coatings has substantially declined largely due to consumer preference for water-borne latex coatings which provide convenience in the form of easy clean-up, short dry times and low odor. Also contributing to the declining use of solvent-borne coatings is increasing recognition of environmental hazards posed by organic solvents.
Water-borne latex coatings, which have replaced solvent-borne coatings in many applications, are largely based on petroleum derived materials. Recent increases in costs of petroleum materials and the desirability of reducing importation of petroleum materials are well known and understood. It would therefore be desirable to provide coatings having the convenience of water-borne latex coatings but which are derived from vegetable oils, a renewable resource which may be obtained in abundance from agriculture production.
It is a general object of this invention to provide water-borne coating binders from vegetable oils or vegetable oil derived materials.